gravity_falls_roleplayfandomcom-20200227-history
Whitney Miller
Whitney Miller is a 15-year-old ghost in Gravity Falls, Oregon. She haunts the Secret Cemetery. Her roleplayer is MermaidatHeart. Biography Whitney Kira Miller was born on June 28, 1995, to Emma Miller, and Blake Miller. Both Emma and Blake had clear sight, which was passed down to their daughter. However, Whitney was blessed with all four parts of ESP: clairvoyance, telepathy, precognition, and psychokinesis. This was a lot for Whitney to handle, too much, even, and because of that, she never attended Gravity Falls Preschool. She spent five years locked up in her parent's attic, trying to keep my powers under control. Meanwhile, Emma and Blake never once mentioned their daughter to any of the other residents, even though a few knew about Whitney. Then, when Whitney was eleven, she and her parents decided it was time for Whitney to be normal, and she was sent to Gravity Falls Elementary School. The very first day, she got mad at a boy for not giving her the yellow crayon, and blew him to the wall. He got a bad concussion because of this, and was not in school for three weeks. Emma and Blake were disappointed in their daughter for not keeping her powers under control, and sent Whitney to a private school, specifically for children with clear sight. There, she was given an anger management counselor, who taught her to take deep breaths, and be politer to other children. This worked for ten years, and Whitney attended Gravity Falls Middle School and Gravity Falls High School without any fuss. However, when Whitney was 15, a traveling circus passed through Gravity Falls, and the Ring Master, a man with clear sight, identified Whitney's powers when she moved her drink at a Sunbucks Restaurant. The Ring Master set up a plan, and was able to trick Whitney to follow him to the Gravity Falls Cemetery, and to the Secret Cemetery. He manipulated Whitney to summon Bill Cipher, for "Entertainment purposes". Bill was summoned, and he was mad at the Ring Master for being summoned, because Bill and the Ring Master had had a battle not long from then. He killed the Ring Master, and Whitney along with him, because she'd witnessed the Ring Master's death. Her soul was never properly taken care of, and because of this, she remains in the Secret Cemetery, as a ghost. She has made a bond and a deal with Marcellus Vamos: she leaves him alone, he doesn't expose her. This bargain has been working successfully. Early Life Before her death, Whitney always was a sweetheart, and loyal to her parents. She never wanted to have her powers, and had a feeling they would someday lead her to her death. Now, she has a very rebellious nature, and is extremely hot-tempered. She hurts anyone, or anything that gets into the Secret Cemetery without a reason, and most of them end up perishing because of this. Appearance As a human, Whitney had long, wavvy brown hair, and clear gray eyes. As a ghost, Whitney remains in this form, and anyone with clear sight sees her as a human. However, you can't see her without clear sight. Alliances *Marcellus Vamos Enemies *Bill Cipher *Anyone who enters the Secret Cemetary without reason. Likes *Being alone *Rebelling *Learning about her powers *Learning about Gravity Falls *Learning about monsters. Dislikes *Her powers *Her past *Thinking about her parents *Talking about her parents *Being disturbed Powers/Abilities *Whitney is a ghost. *Whitney possesses all four parts of ESP: clairvoyance, telepathy, precognition, and psychokinesis. *Whitney can turn invisible. *Whitney possesses telekinesis. *Just by looking at someone, Whitney can tell why they are in the Secret Cemetary. *Whitney can fly. *Whitney can cause lots of damage. *Whitney is impossible to see without clear sight. *Whitney can possess any living creature. *When someone is possessed by Whitney, their eyes will turn white and they will gain a blue aura. Parents Emma Miller.jpg|Emma Miller, Whitney's mother. Blake Miller.jpg|Blake Miller, Whitney's father. Gallery Whitney02.png Whitney Graham.jpg Whitney Miller.jpg Whitney03.jpg Whitney04.jpg Whitney05.jpg Whitney06.jpg Whitney07.jpg Whitney13.jpg Whitney09.png Whitney10.png Whitney08.png Whitney14.png Whitney17.png Whitney11.jpg Whitney02.jpg Whitney16.png Whitney15.png Whitney12.jpg Whitney19.jpg Whitney20.gif SecretCemetery.jpg|The Secret Cemetery, which Whitney haunts. Whitney21.jpg|A Person's Eye when Whitney Possesses them. Whitney22.gif Whitney23.gif Whitney24.gif Whitney25.gif Whitney26.gif Whitney27.gif Whitney28.gif Whitney29.gif Whitney30.gif Whitney31.gif Category:Resident Category:Ghosts Category:Deceased Category:Immortal Category:Fifteen Category:Female Category:Monsters Category:MermaidatHeart